dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Arrow of Shanghai
This is a Spin Off show of the Batman of Shanghai. Cast * Troy Baker as Oliver Queen/The Green Arrow, John Constantine, The Eagles * Nolan North as Dark Archer, The Wolves * Kirk Thornton as Batman, The Bats,Tai-Sui-Xing * Micheal Leon Wooley as Brick,Frank Bertinelli * Tara Strong as Yue-Lao, Blood Rose,Helena Bertinelli/ Huntress * Grey Griffin as Lady Shiva, Black Canary * Lance Reddick as Ra's Al Ghul * Christopher Crosby as The Ravens,Prometheus * Stephen Amell as Robert Queen * John DiMaggio as OMAC Episodes Season 1 # After encountering the Batman Oliver Queen begins dressing up as an Archer and decides to be a Vigilante Named The Green Arrow. He first battles a Crime Boss named Brick. He shoots a arrow at Brick but it bounces off him. So The Green Arrow decides to find a way to make a new explosive arrow. He shoots it at Brick having him blast off into a Prison.At the end it shows a man made of Wolves named Dark Archer watching Shanghai. # Oliver gets framed for murdering innocent people as The Green Arrow but he didn't do it. So he dresses as The Green Arrow to find the Murder. Then he sees a Black Hooded man about to pull the Bow. Green Arrow kicks it out of his Hands. It is revealed that the man was Dark Archer. The man disappears. # Oliver sees an army of mindless people robbing each other and Banks. They say we are doing this for Yue-Lao. Then he remembered something. When he first made it to Shanghai there was a woman who tried dating him, but he didn't date her. He suspects she is this Yue-Lao. He confronts Yue-Lao and she makes some of her mindless goons attack him. He manages to invade them and knock out Yue-Lao. At the end Dark Archer breaks Yue-Lao out of Prison. # Queen Industries makes a new android named Blood Rose. The Android attacks Oliver for some weird reason. Oliver manages to fight her off. Then Blood Rose begins causing a Rampage throughout Shanghai. He dresses as Green Arrow to fight it. Then he manages to destroy it. At the end Dark Archer drags pieces of it. # Dark Archer returns and starts murdering thousands of people. So Oliver goes to stop him, but he easily defeats the Green Arrow, and throws him down to the ground. Then Oliver grabs his bow and shoots him in the leg and a wolf craws out. At the end Oliver figures out Dark Archer's weakness. # Oliver discovers something that Dark Archer is a part of the League of Assassins Batman's arch enemies. He gets Greeted by Lady Shiva who stabs Oliver in his leg. He kicks Lady Shiva into a wall. At the end Dark Archer talks to Ra's Al Ghul. # Dark Archer begins killing random people. Oliver goes to stop him, but he gets stopped by a large burly man named Ubu. He discovers that he is a member of the League. He throws Ubu off a window, and shots Dark Archer in the leg again releasing another wolf. At the end he figures out what Dark Archer is trying to do, unleash something crazy. # Oliver finds a mysterious man in a hood who says you are looking for answers about Dark Archer. The man is revealed to be John Constantine a sort of Shaman. John says that There were many Spirits. Bats are the Spirit of Justice, Ravens are the spirit of Revenge, Wolves are the spirit of Darkness, and Eagles are the spirit of Vigilism . But he says there are way more spirits. He says there are people made of these spirits, and people forged with these spirits. Soon he says that he will help you get forged with an eagle. Then John disappears into Eagles with John bieng a man made of Eagles. # Oliver follows the eagles leading to a huge forest. Oliver tries finding the way how he can be fused with the eagles. But meanwhile on his journey he encounters the Wolves who tries killing Oliver but the Bats saved him. Then before he makes it to the place he encounter Ravens who are trying to fuse with him. But he resits the Temptation of the Ravens. Then he found Eagles and one of them said We have been Watching you. Of course we will unite with him. Then with Oliver fused with the Eagles makes it out of the Woods. At the end the Ravens fuse with Helena Bertinelli the daughter of a crime boss. # Oliver fights all of the Villains he faced Before. Oliver manages to beat them, and stab a Arrow in Dark Archer having the Wolves depart. Soon he must face a Mysterious person named The Huntress who is hunting down a Crime Boss named Frank Bertinelli. Soon the Huntress kills Frank with Oliver figuring that Helena the daughter of Frank is the Huntress. # Oliver figures out that Helena is fused with Ravens so she is now Vengeful. So Oliver tries talking to her to have her control her vengeance. She accepts so Oliver begins calming her down. At the end it shows Ravens forming Prometheus. # With Helena under control of her skills a Clock Tower explodes. Oliver investigates and he finds a man made of Ravens. He fights him, and he splits himself into 2 making him harder to beat. Oliver shoots at one of them then he gets surrounded by Prometheus army. # Oliver shoots a Prometheus, and he kicks another one. Soon all of the Prometheus army turns into a huge Prometheus.Oliver almost gets killed by Prometheus, but he gets saved by Helena. They both starts attacking Prometheus. At the end Prometheus turns into thousands of ravens. At the end A man with a Clock for a Face looks at Shanghai. Season 2 # Man Bat returns and Attacks Shanghai, and the Batman isn't there so Oliver decides to fight him. He shoots Man Bat with a Shock arrow, and Man Bat starts getting shocked. Soon it falls down into the water. At the end the Clock faced man says I will destroy this Green Arrow. # Oliver investigates a series of Bank Robberies caused by time themed explosions. He finds a man named Tai-Sui-Xing. Tai plants a bomb about to explode, and Oliver manages to stop it. # Soon Oliver starts Chasing down Tai-Sui-Xing with him leading him to a mysterious island. Tai-Sui-Xing soon blows up the way back from the island so Oliver gets trapped on the island. At the end it shows Helena saying Oliver may be gone but Shanghai will have a hero, me. # Oliver in the Island tries to find a way out, but he couldn't find one way out yet. But he soon encounters a mysterious man that doesn't talk. Meanwhile Helena as the Huntress attacks Tai-Sui-Xing, but he dodges the attacks, and kicks her in the stomach. Then at the end Tai-Sui-Xing controls Helena. # Helena gets freed by a mysterious Woman named Black Cannery. Meanwhile Oliver continues the fight between him, and The Stranger. At the end he kicks his mask off, and it happens to be his Father Robert Queen. # Oliver asks Robert why he did it, and Robert tells him a story about his deal with Tai-Sui-Xing. Soon Oliver fights Robert calling him a traitor. Meanwhile Helena, and Black Cannery are talking about a plan to defeat Tai before a mysterious Robot named OMAC Arrives. # Oliver and his father continue their fight and it ends with Robert being kicked off a mountin. Meanwhile Tai-Sui-Xing his attack when Helena, Black Cannery and OMAC burst in, they fight and OMAC throws Tai in to a wall, Tai realizes he is going to lose so he activates his plan B, he blows himself and the building up. # They survived the explosion and they go to find Oliver. OMAC uses his streangth and speed to rebuild the bride. Oliver returns and Helena hugs him, though Oliver is panicing, he tells them about Robert and how he could get in to Shanghai using the bride. They search the island and eventually find Robert, they fight him for a while and it ends with Robert holding Helena hostage and escaping. Trivia * Some Classic Characters from Batman of Shanghai is in The Show. * The Prometheus from this one is different from Batman of Shanghai's. Category:Animated Category:TV Series Category:Of Shanghai Universe Category:Of Shanghai Series